


Girls' Night

by stark_stantony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_stantony/pseuds/stark_stantony
Summary: Pepper and Morgan have a fun mother-daughter night together.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Girls' Night

“I’ll be back either late tonight or early tomorrow morning,” Tony said as he put a bag into the passenger’s seat of the car. “Okay?”

“Okay. You go have fun with your friends,” Pepper replied with a smile. “You deserve it.”

Tony smiled and kissed his wife gently. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the driver’s door. He looked up and saw that Pepper had walked back to the porch and was holding Morgan.

“Bye Daddy!” Morgan yelled as she waved as hard as she could.

Tony laughed and waved back before getting into the car. 

Pepper and Morgan watched as the car drove down the driveway. Once they couldn’t see the car anymore Pepper kissed her daughter’s cheek and went inside.

“Okay baby girl,” Pepper said as she set Morgan down onto the couch. “I have to make dinner, why don’t you go and play, okay?”

“Can’t you play with me Mommy?” Morgan asked.

“No baby, I have to make dinner. But I’ll play with you for a little while before you go to bed, how does that sound?”

“Okay.”

Pepper walked into the kitchen and started preparing for dinner. Morgan jumped off of the couch and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

She played with her animals and dolls for a little while, they were having a tea party together, but it didn’t feel the same by herself. So she decided to go ask her mother if she’d play with her again.

Morgan quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pepper was cutting potatoes as she walked in.

“Hi Mommy,” she said.

“Hey sweetheart,” Pepper said without looking up from her work.

“Can you play with me now?” Morgan asked.

Pepper stopped and looked down at Morgan, “I’m sorry baby, but I have to make dinner.”

“Please Mommy? I don’t need dinner, I just want to play with the best Mommy ever!”

Morgan looked up at her mother with the biggest puppy dog eyes that Pepper had ever seen.

“That, little missy, only works on Daddy,” Pepper replied. “I’ll play with you after dinner, okay?”

“Okay Mommy,” Morgan said sadly.

As Morgan slowly turned around and walked back up the stairs, a thought flew through Pepper’s head. She realised that throughout the four years that Morgan had been alive, she had never really gotten to spend time with her one-on-one before. She spent time with her all the time, but Tony was always there too. They never spent time together, just the two of them. Pepper turned off the hot elements, put all of the food into containers and put them into the fridge.

“Morgan, wait,” Pepper called.

Morgan came back downstairs and looked up at her mother.

“How does Chinese sound?” Pepper asked.

Morgan smiled, “Are you going to play with me now?”

Pepper crouched down to Morgan’s height and gently ran her hand through her daughter’s hair.

“Yeah, I am. We’re gonna have a special girls’ night, how does that sound?” She asked her.

Morgan jumped into her mother’s arms happily.

“Yay!” Morgan shouted.

* * *

The two of them went into town to get takeouts and candy. They ate their dinner quickly once they’d gotten home. Pepper got up, when they had finished eating, and motioned for Morgan to follow her into the kitchen.

“Do you wanna make some cookies with me?” Pepper asked.

“Yes please!” Morgan said excitedly.

“Okay, you stand up on this chair and wait while I find a recipe and all of the ingredients,” Pepper said as she pulled in a chair from the table.

Morgan got up onto the chair and watched as her mother did as she’d said. She put all of the ingredients onto the kitchen counter and got out a few bowls.

“Okay, can you find me the butter?” Pepper asked.

Morgan looked through the ingredients before picking out the butter and giving it to her mother.

“No, you hold onto it. Unwrap it and put it into this bowl.” 

Pepper put the bowl in front of Morgan. Morgan carefully took the paper off from around the butter and put it into the bowl. 

They happily talked and giggled as they mixed all of the ingredients together. Morgan accidentally spilt flour on Pepper, so Pepper picked a little of it up, and covered Morgan’s face in it, causing more giggles.

“Okay, now we gotta roll them out into little balls,” Pepper said, setting a baking trap out onto the counter.

“Oooh!” Morgan exclaimed, immediately shoving her hands into the mixture.

“Woah, girly!” Pepper said, grabbing her daughter’s hands. “Just wait. I’m gonna show you first.”

“Okay.” Morgan smiled, a little embarrassed.

Pepper scooped some mixture into her hand with a teaspoon, “Okay, you do it like this. Then we should get about the same size for all of them.”

They did not get anywhere near the same size for all of them. But Morgan was having so much fun with it that Pepper just left it.

“Okay, why don’t we have a special makeover while we wait for the cookies in the oven?” Pepper said, as she put the cookies into the oven.

“Okay,” Morgan said, jumping down from her chair.

* * *

They went upstairs to put on their pajamas. Pepper came downstairs with some of her makeup, which she put on the table.

Morgan came downstairs in her butterfly pajamas and climbed onto the couch.

“Okay, do you wanna do me first?” Pepper asked, opening her makeup kit. “Or do you want me to go first?”

“You do me first.” Morgan pointed at herself.

“Okay.”

Pepper moved herself closer to Morgan and gently started to put some blush on her. Morgan giggled as the brush tickled her cheek. Pepper smiled at her daughter’s sweet laugh. Next she dipped another brush into a light shade of eyeshadow, and swiped it across Morgan’s closed eyelid, which brought out more giggles from the child. Last was lip gloss, and then she was finished.

“Do you wanna see?” Pepper asked as she got her phone out.

“Yeah,” Morgan said, moving herself forward.

“There you go.” 

Pepper turned her selfie camera on so that Morgan could see herself.

“Wow,” Morgan exclaimed. “I’m almost as pretty as you Mommy.”

“Aw, baby,” Pepper said, “you’re always very pretty.”

Morgan grabbed one of the brushes and the blush.

“I do you now!” She said holding them up.

“Okay,” Pepper replied, closing her eyes.

Morgan very gently imitated how her mother had put her makeup on. Doing the blush first, and then very carefully putting on eyeshadow. Morgan tipped her fingers under Pepper’s chin to put the lip gloss on. 

“There!” Morgan said happily. “Now you’re the prettiest in the whole world! Just like always!”

“Aw!” Pepper smiled. “Come, let’s take a picture!”

Morgan climbed onto her mother’s lap and smiled so widely, her face almost fell off.

“Aw baby, you did such a good job, I’m impressed,” Pepper said, putting her phone away.

“Thank you Mommy,” Morgan nodded.

Pepper got up as the timer on the oven beeped and got the cookies out, setting them out to cool on the counter. She came back around and grabbed some of the food that sat on the coffee table, opening them up, getting them ready for them to eat. 

“Okay, so, what do you wanna watch while we devour our candy?” Pepper said looking at her daughter, who had been watching her intently.

“‘Tangled’!” Morgan threw her hands up into the air with excitement.

“Oh,” Pepper said, a little embarrassed. “Of course, I should’ve known.”

“Yes, you should’ve,” Morgan replied, putting her hands on her hips.

They both giggled happily.

* * *

Pepper must’ve drifted off at some point, because the next thing she knew the credits were rolling and a car door closed. Morgan had definitely fallen asleep. Her head had flopped to the side, but was supported by her mother’s arm. Pepper pushed herself up a bit so that she was sitting up straight. She gently kissed the top of her daughter’s head right as the front door opened.

“I was wondering why the light was still on in here,” Tony said with a soft laugh.

Pepper smiled and snuggled Morgan closer to her. Tony smiled back and kissed his wife on the head. 

“Did Morgan do that?” He asked, pointing at his own face.

“Shush, she did a good job,” Pepper stated.

“I didn’t say anything. She did do a good job. Kid’s got a future.”

Pepper laughed as she reached for the remote to turn off the TV. She sighed happily as Morgan tried to roll over onto her tummy. Pepper gently helped her roll over and pulled her up so that her head sat upon her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and softly thread her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“What happened to having a quiet and peaceful night to yourself?” Tony asked from the kitchen.

“Morgan gave me those eyes,” Pepper replied. “You’re right, saying no to her is way harder than I thought. Besides, I enjoyed tonight. It was nice and peaceful, just wasn’t by myself.”

Tony laughed as he turned the coffee machine on, “Hey, can I have one of these cookies?”

“Sure,” Pepper said. “I also realised that I don’t play with her as much as I should. One thing I was so excited about when I found out we were having a girl was getting to play dress up and makeup with her, and I realised today that we haven’t before. So I thought, what the heck? Screw proper dinner, I’m playing with my baby girl and nobody can stop me.”

Tony laughed again as he walked around to stand in front of his wife. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Pepper gently moved one of her arms underneath Morgan’s bottom to support her as she slowly stood up.

“You okay?” Tony asked as he moved out of the way.

“Yeah,” Pepper replied with a smile.

They quietly walked up the stairs after Tony had turned all of the lights. At the top they exchanged soft smiles as Tony went into their bedroom and Pepper headed into Morgan’s bedroom. 

Her bed was covered in toys, so Pepper had to push them all off after she gently set her daughter down. Morgan stirred a little bit, but she only moved into a more comfortable position. Pepper quickly went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. She gently wiped all of the makeup on Morgan’s face when she came back. Morgan whined, but stayed asleep. 

When she was finished cleaning Morgan’s face, Pepper gently pulled the covers up and over her daughter’s small body. She ran her fingers through Morgan’s hair and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

“I love you baby girl,” she whispered.

Pepper then stood up, grabbed the wash cloth and walked through the doorway, but she stood there for a moment, looking at her little girl, and smiled happily before quietly closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this really cute idea, it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but I still like it. I hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
